Savor
by asthenic
Summary: To savor a kiss is to like savor the meaning of a book. SesshomaruKagome


" **Savor** "

_To savor a kiss is to like savor the meaning of book. Sesshomaru/Kagome_

**Authors Notes**: This is my first SessKag fanfic. To be honest this was just an experiment, but in the end I liked it and decided to post it up. Please, no flames. As I have said this was just an experiment. Nothing more, nothing less. I just wanted to see if I can write a SessKag one-shot. And truth be told, you have nothing to flame about. Because saying that you hate the paring doesn't change the mind of the author. I am also aware that everything happened so fast, and am also tired in saying that: this is just an experiment.

---

The howling wind softly swayed the petite girl's midnight locks, the strands softly flying around the dark night. The girl's midnight-blue eyes locked in a page of a mystery book, her brow furrowing if a certain statement confused her senses. She sat under a tree, her skin looking luminous under the soft light of the moon.

She knew she shouldn't be out at this night, especially since she was also away from the safety of the camp. If Inu-Yasha found out, another argument would surface. Making her boil with rage and shouting "usowari" at him over and over. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Stupid Inuyasha," she said out loud to no one in particular.

"My thoughts exactly," she heard a voice say. Her heart stopped beating for a moment, and her breath paused in her throath because of fear. _A youkai? How come I didn't sense it before_, she thought.

"W, who's there?" She finally choked out, as she forced her throat to work once more. The youki was so powerful, she wished she could have just shouted "Inu-Yasha!" instead of saying "Who's there?"

The voice chuckled. _Where was it coming from_, she thought. Her head whirling, searching. Then she realized it was behind her tree. Her book forgotten, she whimpered. She was definitely going to die now. Then it spoke:

"Miko," a voice rich as silk said. "Do you not know the time? Or your surroundings?"

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here reading a book would I?" She shot back. Then wished she hadn't. _I hope it makes it painless_, she thought hopefully. In the dark she had a sinking feeling the corners of it's mouth turned up.

"Fierce aren't you miko?" The voice said. And Kagome suddenly knew who this youkai was. Her lips thinned. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru came out of his hiding spot and glowered in front of the still-sitting girl. She gulped.

"Fierce," he repeated. "And a nuisance." Kagome almost wanted to say "sit!" but controlled it. Who knew what would happen if she did. "S, Sesshomaru, what do you want?" She stammered finally. The demon smirked.

"Is it wrong for someone to scout his own lands," he said. "to see if someone would be trouble. Apparently, yes."

"We're not trouble!" She shot at him. "We're just camping!" She crossed her arms and looked away, the book still in her hands. Which unfortunately caught the demon lord's eyes.

"What are you reading?" He asked out of curiousity but didn't show it. Kagome looked up. "Uh, ah... A book," she said. "A mystery book."

"A mystery book?" He snorted. "Humans." She glared up at him, wanting to drill a hole in his armor. _Stupid, arrogant, egotistical, full-of-themselves demons_, she thought sourly. Much to her surprise and shock he grabbed the book from her hands and sat down beside her.

"W, what are you doing?" She asked, her face whipping to see him. he didn't answer and instead flipped through the pages boredly. As the thought sinked into Kagome, that a demon was beside her and reading her book she snapped, "You made me lost my page!" She exclaimed then muttered seeing as he didn't plan on giving the book back. "Jerk."

A few more minutes and few more flips of pages Kagome grew irritated and made a grab for the book. Forgetting that this was the Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Instead she fell straight to his lap when he moved the book aside from her hands.

A blush popped up on her face and grew even more when Sesshomaru said, "You should have just told me so," he said. "No need to rush." Her anger and embaressment grew even more and she quickly got up and pointed at him accusingly. Of what? Even she didn't know. Maybe it was the fact he stole her quiet time, or maybe he stole her book, or maybe it was because he was so damn annoying!

The demon just cocked an eyebrow at her, which made her frustration grow even more. Kagome was at her limit. "You--" but before she could finish her sentence he stood up and looked down at her. His eyes boring holes through her's. She lowered her finger slowly and quickly muttered, "What now?" He didn't answer, and she was about to shout at him but he's arm slid around her waist. She became mute.

He just held her waist for what seemed like hours to Kagome. She gulped and made her courage surface, "What are you doing?" He didn't answer and she looked up, his eyes were still fixed upon her. And for a moment she thought that maybe he froze, but that shattered when he spoke again.

"Miko," he started. She looked down unable to look up for some reason. "Look up," he finished. And she did, she looked up. Only to get her lips pressed by something soft. Then the thought struck her, she was being kissed. Not only that, she was being kissed by Sesshomaru. The Sesshomaru who said she was a nuisance. The demon, the Lord of the Western Lands!

Kagome thought life couldn't get worse, or perhaps better. She was on the verge of fainting and telling him to "sit". But he was so gentle she couldn't. His finger tiltled her head higher and she found herself kissing back. And when they pulled apart, a mew of dissappointment escaped her pouty lips. He licked her lower lip, but this time she retreated.

"Er-- let's pull this off tonight shall we?" She asked akwardly. He didn't reply for awhile and his reply was a mere nod then a, "Until next time then, Miko." And he walked away. Kagome watched his retreating walking form that soon flew up. And he was gone. Giving one last glance at the sky she sighed and went back to camp.

Today wasn't that bad, she mused. Atleast my first kiss wasn't from Houjo. And she crawled in her sleeping bag. As she closed her eyes, she remembered one thing. "Oh, crap! I forgot my book from him!"

---

**Authoress**: Asthenic

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Sesshomaru/Kagome

**Anime**: Inu-Yasha


End file.
